polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Education Policy Counter-Proposal
Note this an amended version of the original draft Policy found here: Education Policy Schools: The state will provide Educational facilities to accommodate all young people in the country, and will not use public funds to subsidize non state educational institutions, With an exception for certain Facilities, Institutions and Academies that deal with the research and development of high-technology and frontier science topics. Qualifications: All Teachers shall have a degree in Education, If they teach above grade 4 they shall be required to have a degree in a relevant field. School Structure: Principals shall hold a Masters in Education or higher, and District Controllers will hold a PHD in Education. A district will contain up to 25 Schools, District controllers will roam from school to school, Ensuring Competent teachers in every classroom. Schools shall aim to accommodate 1000 students, and up to 350 young children. Students will be supervised at a minimum of 1 teacher per 20 students, with an average of 50 teachers, 15 Child care officers, 5 Administrative staff and 1 Principal. Additionally at least 1 school in each district will have a working model farm to instruct agricultural lessons. Schools will run classes from 8am-5pm, and provide 3x 20min lunch breaks, A morning fruit break( 2 pieces of fruit and Juice), a lunch break(Burger/sandwich with at minimum cheese tomato, lettuce and meat.) and afternoon break(cheese snack, milk and carrot/celery.) Draft Curriculum Outline: Schools will provide childcare services for years 2-5, and will divide teaching grades (12 grades in all) split into 3 distinct sections: Sports and Exercise: Throughout all 12 grades Students will be required to attend a minimum of 45mins physical education per day. Foundation: Grade 1-3 will focus on Literacy, Numeracy and Social interaction, and students will have 1 teacher for each year. Grade 1 * Reading Basics * Basic Arithmetic (Addition to multiplication) * Basic computer literacy Grade 2 * Finalize reading skills * Finalizing Basic Arithmetic (Division/Fractions, also do arithmetic with fractions) * Basic skills with tools (hammer, screwdriver), * Start Learning Latin Grade 3 * Advance reading skills * Start intro to Science * Basic Woodworking * Start Geometry basics * Continue Latin Education * Start Geography Education * Begin basic html coding Extension: Grades 4-7 will Continue to teach Literacy, but expand into complete traditional grammar (and by year 7 students will be expected to comprehensively identify textual bias), and Numeracy, which will leave year 7 students competent in at least basic algebra. These subject will continue to be taught by a single teacher until year 5. Additionally years 4-7 will see students engage in scientific discovery, and the study of geography and History and Computer Science. Students will have a different teacher for each of these subjects. Grade 4 * Basic Biology and Geology * Basic Hardware/Electrical Engineering * Basic Electronics * Start Algebra * Start Programming in c++ * More advanced tool usage * Astronomy * Latin Grade 5 * Start Trigonometry * More advanced reading(western cannon) * More advanced Biology, and introductory chemistry * Start Philosophy teaching * Continue Computer Programming, focusing on intermediate programming algorithms and introductory database concepts * Advanced Latin Grade 6 * Continue advanced reading, begin critically deconstructing texts * Focus on textual bias in media * Continued Biology, and chemistry. * Introductory Physics * Political teachings * Students must develop a complex coded program by end of year * Students will have a choice to study one of: French, German, or Mandarin * Introduction to Computer AI Grade 7 * Continued Advanced reading and deconstruction * Students will produce propaganda pieces to indicate their understanding of bias and positioning * Continued science, with a focus on physics. * Continued philosophy and politics * Continued second language. * Introduction to Robotics Comprehension: Years 8-12 will allow students to pick their subjects and focus on fields that interest them, However English, Computer Science and Math will continue to be mandatory, with a class load of 4 hours per week each. Again Different Teachers for different Subjects, however it is entirely possible for 1 teacher to be taking the same group of students for a variety of similar subjects. This will be the first time that students will be streamed by ability. Note: the /pol/ Educational model is a low prescription, high professionalism model This means an outline of expected learning outcomes for each subject and each grade is provided by the state, however the subject matter used to reach these outcomes is at the teachers discretion, provided it is deemed acceptable by that teachers Principal and District Controller. Universities: All Universities will be campuses of the Amalgamated /pol/University. This is provide the best possible advantage in the university ranking system. University education will be free, but students who are unable to keep a b average or higher will be asked to show cause as to why they should not be excluded for a period no less than 12 months. additionally Foreign students will be charged a fee inline with that of their own universities. /pol/ University will primarily offer STEM field Degrees, followed by Health and education, Humanities and Fine Arts will be available, however these are offered at a rate of 1 for every 2 STEM, Health, or Education place.